Anthony Ant
Anthony Ant is the 4th story in the Nextgen Series that focuses on Anthony McKenzie as the main protagonist, written by Gamewizard2008. Summary Anthony McKenzie has always been a troubled boy. And for such reasons, he takes his anger out on someone tiny who doesn't deserve it. But when an unknown entity catches wind of Anthony's harsh actions, she's determined to make Anthony pay the price. Chapter 1: Anthony's Cruel Torture Anthony is cleaning his nose using Vweeb at Ashland Park, and Vweeb tries to get away, but Anthony catches him and puts him down the back of his underpants, then goes down the park's slide with Vweeb pressed against his butt. Sally, Harvey, and Aranea come to stop Anthony, who decides to leave them and head home. The three apologize for what Anthony did, but Vweeb replies that it's okay. At Anthony's house, Angie comes to ask Anthony why he likes to bully Vweeb so much, and Anthony says it's because Vweeb is so cocky about his height. The Nature Goddess, Viridi watches what Anthony just did, so during Anthony's sleep, Viridi visits him in a dream where she gives him some kind of hex. Chapter 2: Anthony's Reverse Growth-Spurt Anthony wakes up and finds nothing wrong with him. He grabs his 3DS downstairs and tries to keep it away from Michelle as she tries to reach for it. Anthony calls her short, which causes him to shrink down to her height, and she easily swiped it. Anthony walks up to his mom, asking if he looks shorter to her, to which Angie replies he always looks short to her. He then pulls Michelle over for Angie to compare sizes, and Angie is amazed with her daughter getting tall so fast. Anthony then goes up to Sector W, and they see that he's gotten shorter, and was as tall as Aranea. They return downstairs to Angie and Michelle, who also notice Anthony's shorter height. Anthony starts to blame his mom, thinking it was her punishment, but Angie said that it wasn't. They then took Anthony up to Cheren to show him what happened. Cheren decides he should apologize to Vweeb, so they invite Vweeb and Makava over. Chapter 3: Anthony's Playtime Sally allows Anthony to stay insider her dollhouse. Fybi comes to Anthony and asks if he wants to go flying, and he agrees. Anthony feels at peace at the sound of Fybi's voice, and he falls asleep when she begins to sing. He wakes up when Michelle taps her giant toes on his little body. She says that their mom's preparing dinner and runs downstairs. Anthony yells if she's gonna carry him, but she only agrees if he begs, to which he refuses. He tries to walk all the way to the kitchen, but his mother comes and thankfully carries him. When he is brought down to dinner, he has to eat baby food because his teeth would be too tiny to chew big food. After dinner, Michelle grabs Anthony and carries him to her room, nagging him to play with her. He gives in and agrees. Michelle puts Anthony in a tiny diaper and makes him practice kissing with Fybi, using a doll as Fybi. Angie then comes in and tells Michelle to take a bath. She then carries Anthony away to give him a bath as well. He has to take a bath in the sink, since he's way too small to bathe in the tub. Anthony thinks to himself how he hates being small. Chapter 4: Anthony's Training A ranea visits Anthony and asks if he's always "short-tempered". Anthony yells that he's going to punch her, and she laughs even harder. She tries to make him feel better by telling how she and her mom made use of their short size. She then takes him out to the backyard for some fresh air. He tries to practice earthbending, but fails, and Michelle comes out and giggles at him. She shows off her earthbending by hauling a chunk of the yard over Anthony, then back in its place, using only her foot. She then creates a sinkhole to burry Anthony halfway in the ground, then wiggles her toes at him. She leaves, leaving Anthony stuck. Vweeb then arrives and pulls Anthony out of the hole. Vweeb agrees to help Anthony adjust to his size and takes him to a grasshopper. Vweeb demonstrates combat by fighting the grasshopper and winning. When Anthony tries to fight him, the bug catches him and hops away. They later go inside, where Vweeb wants Angie to try and stomp on Anthony, to practice his dodging skills. She does so, and Anthony is able to avoid her for a short time, but he eventually gets stomped and pressed under her bare foot. Later, Anthony and Vweeb climb their way up the stairs, and Anthony gets tired. Michelle happily steps up the stairs and shakes her butt at Anthony tauntingly. When Anthony was done with training, Vweeb left. Michelle later came to Anthony and offered him some Smarties as an apology. However, when he couldn't eat the Smarties, she only taunted him more. Anthony fell into depression as his father walked by, almost stepping on him. Harvey picked him up and explained to Anthony why he shouldn't have doubt in his friends. Chapter 5: Anthony's Punishment Later, Michelle comes to Anthony in his room, taunting him by playing and winning at Kid Icarus: Uprising. Anthony gets angry, but Michelle declares she has someone he could play with. She puts him on the floor and introduces him to her toes, afterwards putting him between her toes and wiggling him. He bites her toe and gets away, angrily yelling about her being a dumb girl. She cries and runs to her room. At the same time, Anthony's aunt, Rachel arrives. She takes him to her house, where they watch episodes of George Shrinks, which Anthony comes to love. He jumps on the floor and declares he's going to have more hope, but instantly loses that hope when Chris and Aurora run by, almost squashing him. Cheren then comes and tells Anthony that he put Sally in charge of Sector W. Cheren takes Anthony back to Sector W, where he then yells at Vweeb for why he deserved a bully, because of how cocky he was at his small height. Anthony's friends become angry, but Fybi takes him back to his room. Aranea then comes up with a plan to teach Anthony a lesson. When Anthony gets up later, he climbs (and falls) off his table and starts to head to the kitchen. Aranea stomps in his path, saying how she didn't like how Anthony was mean to Vweeb for his height. She tries to step on him before kicking him into the kitchen. That's when Sally pesters him for cash, which Anthony didn't have, so she started kicking him around before kicking him to Harvey. Harvey shoves him into his nose and ears before dropping him in his pants and farting on Anthony. Anthony escapes and is caught between Fybi's toes as she flies up and shoots him to the floor. When Harvey threatens to pee on Anthony right then, Anthony gives up and apologizes to Vweeb. Sally then reveals that she never accepted the offer to be leader, and they still wanted Anthony as leader. They then proposed that they go to Goofy Goober's. Beforehand, Anthony went down to Michelle and apologized for yelling at her. Michelle demanded that he kiss her feet, to which he begrudgingly complied. Michelle joyfully carried him off to Goofy Goober's with the others. Chapter 6: Anthony's Restoration Anthony is now enjoying his life as a tiny as he has fun with his friends. Cheren goes to Viridi's Forest and demands that she take back Anthony's hex, but she refuses. Cheren is determined to fight her, but Viridi sends her Cragalanche monster to attack him. That night, Vweeb and Anthony sit in talk in the backyard. Angie comes out to bring them inside, but that's when Rachel arrives and tells them that Cheren's been captured. The next day, a bunch of operatives are gathered outside Viridi's Forest. Sector W wants to go in, but Anthony is worried. However, his friends explain that they're always by his side, and he decides to go in. They get on their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and fly into the massive ball of forest, shooting their way through Viridi's forces. Eventually, the Cragalanche monster shoots down and knocks them out of the air, and they have to continue the journey on foot. Along the way, they had to rescue workers of the chilidog factory from giant tree branches. Eventually, the team made it to the center, where they did battle with the Cragalanche monster. They are able to rescue Cheren Uno as Anthony defeats Cragalanche from the inside. Anthony then announces that size doesn't matter, and that his friends gave him his strength, and this caused him to grow back to normal. They later went up to Moonbase, where Anthony made a speech about why size doesn't matter. Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Size-changing Fics Category:Nextgen Series Category:Future Fics